Centre Of My Universe
by Embry.Calls.ImprintXD
Summary: Kim has had a crush on Jared for a while. After his Absents from shool Jared comes back,it only takes one look for the magic to work. New Love, Old Love. Friendship & Bonds. Kim Will come realise what love and true friendship is really about. Read! :
1. Crush

**Chapter 1**.  
**Kim's, POV.**

Beep, Beep, Beep…  
Beep, Beep, Beep. I slowly turned and hit the button on my alarm clock. I sat up and looked around my small room, my eyes landed on the calendar that hung by my bed, Today was the 4th of September. Great, back to school today. A new school year. Another year of hell. I hesitantly got out of bed to get showered up.  
"What to wear, what to wear" I mumbled out loud, as I got out the shower.  
I chose a cute outfit my friend Anna gave to me in the summer.  
.com/cgi/set?id=13236517  
Once I was dressed I went to grab some toast from downstairs.  
"Hey mum" I said as I munched on a piece of toast.  
" Morning Kim honey. Im off to work now, have a good day at school !" she said as she rushed out the door while trying to put her left shoe on.  
" Bye." I shouted.  
I took another slice of toast from the kitchen side and went to sit on the sofa. I flipped threw the channels on my plasma screen, I settled for everybody hates Chris. One of my favourite TV shows' ever.  
Then my phone vibrated. I cheeked the caller ID, it was my best friend Ben.  
" Hey, Ben."  
"Hey Kim, Im outside, c'mon lets go I don't want to be late on our first day back." He stressed.  
" Alright, okay Im coming you boffin." I laughed and hung up.  
I raced out side to Ben's car so my hair didn't get wet. Before I could close the door Ben speed off.  
" We have 15 Ben, School is only 10 minuets away. Whats the rush?" I Questioned.  
"Im so not being late this year, we have Miss. Jones as our Form tutor. That equals a whole lot of scary, especially if your late."  
I just laughed.

We got to school before the bell went curtsy of Bens Crazy driving. We meet up with Anna, Bobby and Lewis, and that completes our group. We took our seats in form and right on bell Miss. Jones took the register.  
" Mr. Ben. Davies." she called.  
" Hear Miss"  
" Mr. Harvey. Bigger."  
" Morning Miss. Jones."  
" Mrs. Kim. Stacy."  
" Miss." I nodded.  
"Mr. Jared M-" she got cut off.  
" Hear Miss." He bounded into the Classroom laughing.  
" Excuse me sir but you are late. That means Detention! 20 Minuets after school. You will learn the rules off my Classroom" she pointed at Jared.  
" But Mis-" She cut Him off.  
" Do you want me to make your detention time longer sir. I think not. Now go and sit down next to Miss. Stacy." she gestured over to empty seat next to me.  
" Yes mam." He saluted.  
He took the seat next to me, and for the first time I saw his face.  
He was So Hot! He was Tall with tanned skin, Big Mussels and short Black hair. He was Obviously a Jock of some kind, he had the look and the cocky attitude to go with it. He noticed me staring at him and winked at me. I froze, when I saw his dark brown eyes scanning my face. He chuckled and looked away.  
Miss. Jones Ordered us to read a book called Privet Peaceful until form time was over, but I couldn't concentrate. Not with this amazingly Hot guy sitting next to me. I don't know how I hadn't noticed him around school before. I mean you couldn't miss him, he was so Tall. I kept peeking at him all through Form, he never looked back. When the bell went for first Period he pushed his chair back nosily and walked swiftly out of the class. I stared after him.  
" I know totally Hot right." Anna whispered into my ear.  
" Mm-Hmm" I replied.  
Anna took my hand and lead me out of the classroom to biology.

That was the day crushed on Jared Mathews.

AN; so tell me what you think :)


	2. Eyes, Love & Stressy Teachers

**Chapter 2.**

**KPOV.**  
A year has passed and Jared hasn't taken any interest in me.  
He is to busy with His best friend Paul and other girls. Hotter, thinner, blonder, fake girls. I sit next to him every day in form and 2 other lessons too. He talks to me occasionally but only to ask the date or an answer to a question.  
Today I sit next to him in English, not one of his strong points.  
" Hey, Erm what's the answer to this one ?" he jabbed his pencil to the number 2 on his page.  
" its verb." I smiled.  
" Thanks." he wrote it down.  
" Hey what about this one ?" he asked a couple of seconds later.  
" well on that one you have to write a paragraph on one of Shakespeare's plays. You have to write what you think he was trying to get us as an audience to feel about a specific character, such as maybe hamlet or Macbeth." I told him.  
" Uh-huh" he nodded and went back to his work.  
That's all he said to me that lesson.  
Jared was in my next class too, Math.  
But he never turned up. How strange. I met up with Bobby and Ben after math and we went to the café.  
Anna was already their at our usual table.  
" Hey Kim, Guess what ?" she shouted to me from across the room.  
" What ?" I asked when I got to the table, Ben and Bobby went to get some lunch so it was just me and Anna at the table.  
" I saw Jared run past me on my way to math. He Looked awful, all sweaty and hot. He was shivering too." she informed me.  
" Really." she nodded. " Oh I hope he is okay." I worried a little.  
" Don't worry, Paul and Sam went after him. He should be fine." she reassured me.  
Just then the boys got back, so me and Anna changed the convo, Bobby and Ben didn't like Jared too much.

***********************************************************************

A week went past and still no Jared, or Paul or Sam. It was strange.  
Ben picked me up as usual today, but he seemed down, Upset.  
" Are you okay Ben, you seem kind of down." I said as we got out of the car.  
He didn't answer me.  
" Ben….Ben….BEN!"  
" What, what !" he looked at me and I grimaced. " Oh sorry kimmy, Im In my own little world today."  
" What's up?"  
" Well, okay im gonna come straight out with this. Ki-" I cut him of with an OMG !  
" Is that Jared," Anna said coming up behind us.  
" I think so."  
"WOW" she mouthed.  
Ben walked of with bobby mumbling on the way. I was to  
pre-occupied to acknowledge it.  
" But he's all…" I couldn't finish my sentence.  
" BIG" Anna whispered.  
We only saw the back of him but you could tell it was him, it was impossible at how much he had changed in a week. His skin was more toned, His muscles we humungous, And He was a whole lot taller. I know, how could he be taller ! I mean what was he must be about 6'7, 6'8 now.  
The last Thing, He was HOTTER ! Even from the back.  
" Yeap." I laughed. We trudged trough the rain to Form.  
When I got in to form, Ben was slumped in his chair.  
" Sorry Ben, I got a bit side-tracked." I told him.  
" What-ever Kim." he murmured.  
I was about to say something when Miss. Jones Called my name.  
" Kim. Stacy, go to your seat now!" she shouted.  
" Sorry Miss."  
" You will be, that's 20 Minutes after school your lady."  
I went to protest. But she held up her hand.  
" Save the back chat, that's 40 Minuets."  
What? I didn't even do anything. She waved for me to sit down, so I obeyed. I walked down the back of the classroom to my seat and hesitantly looked to the seat next to me. Jared's Brown eyes bored into mine. I froze in mid stride. His eyes were locked with mine. At that exact moment My Crush on Jared Mathews Grew into Love.  
His eyes Mirrored How my heart felt. Full of love and adoration. His eyes released mine and flew over my body. I took the opportunity to look him over too. His face was even more beautiful than I remembered, it was now evened out in places it wasn't before. He was wearing a Tight Brown short sleeved shirt , making his new and improved muscles make my mouth water. I looked back into his eyes to find him staring at me. He smiled and I absently beamed at him.  
" Miss. Stacy!" Miss jones screamed from behind me.  
I turned to look at her surprised. Had she been calling me.  
Oh No, how long have I been stood their looking at Jared!  
"Yes miss." I said urgently.  
" If you have quite finished Staring at Mr. Jared then you can get OUT of my CLASSROOM!"I Blushed, Hard.  
She pointed to the Door and I Quickly ran out.  
" And your detention time has gone up to 1 Hour!"  
Awwwh Crap !  
I turned to Look at Jared one last time before Miss Jones Slammed The door in my face.


	3. England, Imprints and dates

_**Here is your next update :)**_

**Chapter 3  
Jared's POV**

Why Is this happening to me? what did I do to the world? I thought as I took my seat in miss. Jones' classroom. Sam had told me that I could have a week tops off school to get used to this…Being a werewolf. It was horrible, the first time I mean. I felt like I was in hell, every part of me hurt. Paul found me in the lads and called Sam, they ran me out of school before I phased right there and then. I was so confused, but they explained to me. I was a werewolf, the blood that ran through my veins had always destined me to be one. That blood also ran through my fathers and so on. I was a protector of our lands, along with Paul and our Alfa Sam. There are some good sides to this, like the speed and the strength. My appearance has changed a lot to, Im a lot taller, my muscles are larger and I look older, also I get loads more attention from the ladies.  
My pocket Vibrated. I took out my phone and flipped it open.

-

Meet me and Paul By the car park at lunch. We have a meeting with the elders.  
Sam.

-  
Sure, I'll be there.  
Jared.

-

As I flipped my phone shut I heard Miss. Jones shout.  
I looked up. " Kim. Stacy, Go to your seat Now!"  
"Sorry Miss." Kim replied.  
" You will be, that's 20 Minutes after school your lady."  
She went to protest. But Miss. Jones held up her hand.  
" Save the back chat, that's 40 Minuets." Miss. Jones waved her to sit down. She started to walk to her seat next to me. That's when she looked up and her beautiful eyes met mine. It was like everything I ever knew or loved floated away, only to be replaced by Her. Everything was her. My heart swelled with love and adoration. Kim stopped mid stride and we just stared at each other, I don't know how long for but it felt like forever. I let my eyes move from hers, I looked over her body it was amazing, she had a body to die for. Perfect Curves, long legs and olive toned skin. Her hair was black with a hint of red, long and wavy. My eyes finally went back to her face and I found her looking over my body too. How much I wanted to kiss her right there and then was overwhelming but I kept my place. Her crystal brown eyes met mine yet again. Her heart rate accelerated. I was hardly aware of Miss. Jones shouting her name.  
" Miss. Stacy!" Miss. Jones screamed.  
She turned to look at her.  
"Yes miss." She said urgently.  
" If you have quite finished Staring at Mr. Jared then you can get OUT of my CLASSROOM!" I didn't like Miss. Jones shouting at her. She pointed to the Door and Kim Quickly ran out.  
" And your detention time has gone up to 1 Hour!"  
She turned to Look at me one last time before Miss Jones Slammed the door in her face, Kim's cheeks were bright red.  
I hated not seeing her face, or not having her close to me.  
I waited for the bell to go, witch took FOREVER!  
Finally the bell went, and I rushed out of my seat to the door.  
"Stop right there Mr. Jared" Miss. Jones said to me.  
" Every one else your free to leave." she pointed to the door.  
When everyone was gone she called Kim into the classroom.  
I was amazed yet again at her beauty and grace as she walked through the door, she looked into my eyes only to look down again and blush.  
"Now Miss. Stacy, I would be grateful if you didn't waste my time during form by ignoring me and staring at young Mr. Jared here." she gestured to me. " what do you have to say for yourself ?"  
" Sorry miss, I don't know what came over me." she peeked at me again.  
"Hmm" she turned her head to me " and you Mr. Jared?"  
I didn't know what to say, so I just said the truth. " Sorry, I was side tracked by Kim's beauty." Her head shot up and I flashed her a smile. I got one in return.  
Miss. Jones looked between me and Kim. " Kim you can go," Kim turned and walked out the room.  
I took a step towards her, " Hold up," miss. Jones put a hand on my chest then let it fall. " Next time pick a better pick up line, believe me that's the cheesiest line in the book. I should know"  
" Yes ma'am" I walked out of the classroom in a hurry to catch up to Kim. But when I got into the hall she was no were to be seen. All I could see was a swarm of heads I had no interest in seeing.  
A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.  
Paul's cheeky grin made me grimace. Behind him was our o beloved Alfa.  
" Not who you wanted to see?" Paul laughed.  
"No" I sighed.  
" O well thanks" he punched me in the ribs. I didn't hurt one bit.  
I looked at Sam and he seemed to know how I was feeling.  
" Who were you looking for ?" Paul asked.  
" Kim." I looked around again.  
" Kim?" Paul's eye brows shot up.  
I nodded.  
"what happened Jared?" Sam said.  
" I don't know, it just like everything in the world was her. Like I needed her, I wanted her. I love her." I shook my head. " But that's impossible right, I mean I have known her for ages how can I just suddenly feel like this now."  
" Wooh Dude I think you Imprinted." Paul hit me on the back and smiled.  
"Imprinted?"  
" Yeah, we haven't told you about that yet."  
And so they told me. I now new why Emily was in every thought Sam ever had when we were in wolf form. I now new why I felt the way I did. I now new that Kim Stacy was my Imprintee. The one who would always hold the key to my heart.

**KPOV**.

" Kim you can go." Miss dismissed me.  
I quickly ran to my next lesson, Spanish so I didn't have to face Jared. I was so embarrassed, I cant believe what I just did. Or what he just said, he said he was side tracked by _my_ beauty. Was he kidding around, I hope not. I really believe Im in love with him, I want to be near him every second of forever. I thought I saw what I felt in his eyes, was my heart betraying me. I wasn't sure. He couldn't love me, Jared Mathew's couldn't love me of all people. Could he ?  
I sat didn't pay much attention in class but miss. Fernandez didn't mind though. I was a top student. All I could think about was Jared. Jared this and Jared that. At lunch Anna bombarded me with questions but I didn't answer, I didn't touch my food or pay attention to Ben or the others.  
"Kim… Kim" Ben waved his hand in front of my face.  
I just wanted to be left alone so I snapped " What!"  
Ben looked taken aback, everyone else looked at me sadly.  
Ben pushed his chair back and stormed out of the lunch hall.  
I felt really bad, so I went after him. He was headed toward the car park.  
" Ben wait !"  
" Save it Kim!" He turned and shouted in my face.  
I didn't give up " Look Im sorry, there are a lot of thing on my mind at the moment."  
" Yeah, well what about me. What about whats on my mind !"  
" You can tell me anything, you know that."  
" I've been trying to tell you all day Kim!"  
" You have ?" I grimaced.  
" Yeah, but obviously Im not important enough for you to care."  
" Don be silly Ben, you know that's not true."  
By this point we had reached his car.  
" Hmph."  
" Come on Ben. Just tell me !" I was getting annoyed now.  
" You really want to know whats up Kim!"  
" Yes!"  
" IM LEAVEING. MOVEING. TO ENGLAND. HAS THAT ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION ?"  
Moving ?  
"What ?" I just couldn't digest it.  
" Im going to England." he said " Forever."  
" England" a tear escaped my eye. " But you cant, what about us. Best friends always. You cant just leave."  
" well I am." he whispered.  
That did it, the tears flowed over my cheeks.  
Ben looked hurt and sad, he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.  
" Its okay Kim, Im sorry."  
I just cried. And cried.  
" when are you going?"  
" Sunday." SUNDAY, Friday now!  
A fresh set of tears over flowed.  
" Were gonna through you an awesome leavening party. I mean the best party in the history of forever."  
He chuckled. " I love you Kim."  
" I love you to Ben." I sighed.  
" NO, JARED DON'T !" I heard from behind me. I pulled out of the Hug and turned to see what was going on.  
Jared stood there a mere 20 feet away shaking really hard. His face looked angry. He looked Dangerous.  
Sam stepped in front of him and pushed him back across the road, blocking my view of him. I took a few steps forward.  
" Stay there Kim!" Paul shouted to me.  
Jared pushed Sam out of the way, His eyes met mine and he calmed down a bit then they darted to my left were Ben stood and just like that he went back to looking Dangerous. Ben Pulled me back into his arms and took me backwards away from Jared.  
Jared growled and then ran across the street into the small wood that surrounded some of our school. Paul and Sam went after him. I stood there, terrified. What had I just seen.  
" What the hell was THAT !" Ben shouted.  
" I don't know." I took bens hand in a hurry to get away.  
As we entered the café I heard a wolf's howl, it sounded like it was in pain. I was so confused. We sat down at our table and Ben started to tell Anna and bobby what we just saw. I didn't talk not even when Ben got round to telling them about moving to England.  
The bell went and I unwillingly walked to English. I sat next to Jared in this lesson. I wanted to see him but at the same time I was scared of what I saw in the car park. Of what he would be like with me. He looked so Dangerous back there. He wasn't there at first, and I was kinda grateful. He showed halfway through the lesson, he handed a note to Mr. Ford then came and took his seat next to me. He didn't look at me. I stared at the desk until the teacher asked me a question, I answered and got it wrong. Not usual for me, Jared looked at me then, he looked pained. I felt myself frown.  
Mr. Ford came round and handed out sheets, for our homework project .  
" Kim, Jared you'll be working together."  
I reached for the sheet at the same time as Jared and our hands touched. A jolt of electricity ran through me and I gasped. Mr. Ford let go of the sheet but me and Jared didn't move. I looked into his eyes and I almost leaned in, but I didn't. Just then I realised how hot Jared's hand was.  
" Oh my gosh Jared, your so hot!" I worried.  
He smirked, " yeah I know".  
I laughed.  
"Hey so since were going to be spending a lot of time together, maybe we should get to know each other." His Husky voice made my heart accelerate.  
" Erm," I didn't know what to say " Yeah."  
" Cool, so what are you doing tonight?"  
" Going to the mall with Anna." I told him  
" Oh." He released the sheet and looked at the table. He looked sad, I didn't like that.  
" But you could come if you wanted." I said quickly.  
" Yeah, id like that." he smiled. Then grimaced " So, is that Ben kid your er b-boyfriend."  
So that's what he thought, that me and Ben were together.  
"No, no he's my best friend." I told him " we've been best friends since pre-school."  
"Oh." he said." So earlier, what was that about."  
I could ask him the same. " well, Bens - Bens moving to England." a tear rolled down my cheek.  
Jared lifted his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
I turned my head away, and he dropped his hand.  
We talked until the bell went, just about life. About our likes and dislikes. It was very easy to talk to Jared, it was like I could tell him anything. When the bell went Jared walked me to the car park.  
" So I'll see you tonight ?" I asked.  
" Yeah, what time ?"  
" About 6, by Apple snow ?"  
He nodded " I'll see you there." He turned and walked away.  
After he left Anna ran up to me. " Oh my days, what was that ?"  
" Erm, Im not sure."  
" what do you mean your not sure?"  
" I don't know."  
She sighed. " Okay, what tell me all about it."  
I told her about us doing the project together and the conversation that followed.  
" So He's meeting you at the mall tonight." Anna asked.  
" He meeting Us." I corrected.  
" what ever you want to think honey." she laughed " You my friend are going on a date with Jared Mathews."  
It kind of dawned on me then, I was going on a date with Jared Mathews. Me and Anna started jumping up and down screaming.  
"Hey whats got you in a good mood." Bobby asked.  
" Kim's going on a _date_ with Jared Mathew's" she squeaked.  
Bobby didn't look pleased. Ben turned up then.  
" Hey Ben, Im getting a lift with Anna." I said excitedly.  
" How come ?" He looked disappointed.  
" She has a date with Jared Mathews." Bobby said sarcastically.  
" Oh great." Ben used the same tone.  
" You could be happy for her." Anna said to them. She took my hand. " Come on Kimmy." She towed me to her car.  
To Heck with them, I thought. I. ME. KIM. STACY. Is going on a date with JARED MATHEWS!

**AN; let me know what you think :)**


	4. Authers Note

I am so sorry! I know I haven't posted in like forever!And I wont be for a while :/

Let me Explain…

This story is on another site, where the whole things been posted and finished. But its lost some of the chapters that I posted and I need them to update on this site, which is so annoying!

I do have the whole story saved on my laptop but I broke it L its getting fixed but im not sure how long it will take yet :/

So im currently on my mums laptop which is really small and I hate it _*** Sigh* **_

Anyways I'll keep you posted when I find out how long it gonna take to be fixed and stuff…

See you then guys3

.ImprintXD


End file.
